


A bark without its Dog

by Tean



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: Beware, Uncle Ray-Ray's amazing survival handbook!Adventure with Iceman Brad, Puppy Walt, The Reporter, and our beloved Whopper Junior.Oh, LT, Doc, and other guys come along too.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

-1-

雷·珀森清楚记得沃特·哈瑟走进他们前门的那一天下了大雪，外加记者的收音机在死挺三个月后终于报销成了堆废铁。

但雷没觉得这两个坏兆头预示着他们倒了血霉的日子会更加屎烂，因为一，醒醒伙计们，这就是末日；二是沃特·哈瑟那张娃娃脸简直就是大写又加了下划线强调的“我不是麻烦”。

说真的，布莱德在三天前跟LT打商量说想换个重武器老手时雷还以为他们小队终于要有一个壮汉角色了。你知道，能把橄榄球队服撑得满满的，健美杂志封面穿着短裤狂秀肌肉的大块头，再不济也该是个能把创姆布利这个小神经病撇窗外去不眨眼的铁血。

结果当沃特·哈瑟敲开他们的前门时，雷差点用两条巧克力棒把他打发走。

“布莱德·寇伯特？”金发娃娃脸迟疑出声，睫毛沾着未融的雪片，“你好，我是LT换来的重枪手，沃特·哈瑟。”

雷才不会承认自己和娃娃脸在门口互相狐疑打量了足有一分钟，因为他们都确信对方肯定不是自己要找的铁血壮汉或是冷面冰人。

“我能进去吗？”对方往裹着开线半指手套的双拳里哈了口气。

“布莱德！”雷只好冲屋里大喊，他一点也不想知道冰人老大哥现在在干啥，“布——莱——德——宝——宝？”

“闭嘴，雷。”熟悉的刻薄回敬，雷的小心心可一点也没受伤。

“寇伯特大老爹，咱们的机枪手就在门口等着呐。”

布莱德以超光速冲了出来。“大老爹”得一分，“宝宝”，零。

然后雷就看着布莱德把娃娃脸拉进门，关上门，问了几个问题，把对方冻成条的蓝兜帽外套挂起来，支使雷闭上嘴去煮壶咖啡。

雷撇着嘴从厨房回来后，娃娃脸已经和布莱德一起坐在了沙发上。在外头打松鼠的小皇堡还没回来，记者大哥正忙着哀悼他的收音机，于是雷得着借口到布莱德的左侧横躺着占了两个座。

冰人眯起眼睛：“沃特，这就是乔什·珀森。”

“雷，”布莱德铁定是故意的，“只有我妈喊我乔什。”

“你好，雷。”娃娃脸捧着雷最喜欢的软饼干乐队马克杯喝咖啡——来自布莱德的致敬（念做比中指）——温度忽升让他的手指骨节和鼻头都开始泛红。雷叹了口气，知道布莱德这个假装自己不喜欢毛乎乎小动物的伪君子肯定不会承认自己超高兴养到只听话可爱的小狗狗。

“啊，对了，”金毛小狗把马克杯放回茶几上，雷眼疾手快得把它拉到自己这头，“LT让我带了罐润滑剂，应该能解决卡壳的问题。”

布莱德这个假装自己不喜欢LT的伪君子肯定不会承认自己超想亲LT一口的。好心的雷雷叔叔怎么能不帮自己的老伙计救场呢：“LT知道你到了吗？”

“没有，”沃特看上去十足困惑，“寇伯特先生告诉我是你负责无线电通讯。”

雷知道他刚刚挖坑自己跳的行为也是布莱德的阴谋。觉悟吧，没有什么不在冰人老大哥的掌控之中。

“但是寇伯特先生没告诉你两天前无线电就不好使了，因为，你知道，大雪。和其他我们还不知道的狗屎。”

“那——”

“别担心，”布莱德打断，转向雷这头，“珀森下士会修好的。你绝对看不出来他是个通讯方面的天才。”

嘿，他不是那种兄弟会里羞辱欺凌新人的坏家伙，布莱德干嘛一副看他恨铁不成钢的模样。

娃娃脸明智选择了不说话，给自己摸到个海军蓝马克杯重新倒咖啡，在靠近壁炉的沙发末端缩了缩取暖，根本没有抢回雷心爱马克杯的念头。

雷得承认他的浅湖眼睛被火光衬得很好看。

 

<<<<

 

毕竟根据海军陆战队的传统，新人来报道的时候得证明自己配得上名号，尤其当你报道的地方是“特种部队”。拿创姆布利举例，虽然他没完成考核，但小皇堡奇迹般每天都能打到点肉食，尽管雷十分怀疑为啥林子里的动物还没因此死光。

沃特·哈瑟在来的第二天就修好了那挺架在悍马上卡壳许久只能威慑的机枪，面对布莱德的表扬低下头咧嘴笑笑，一段儿粉红舌头溜出来戳着下唇。

沃特·哈瑟在来的第二天还拯救了记者的收音机，没人知道他是怎么做到的。伊万·怀特激动得拍了又拍手，雷估计要不是他们还不那么熟的话（咱们密苏里人喜欢用双重否定，不要跟雷雷叔叔抱怨），记者肯定会给他一个熊抱，然后掏出女朋友的照片开始分享友谊的第一小步。

沃特·哈瑟在来的第二天没和创姆布利说话，但他在晚餐时帮小皇堡把他打来的肉食去个皮剔个骨，于是，你知道之后的故事了。

沃特·哈瑟在来的第二天也试图帮通讯天才乔什·雷·珀森修无线电。雷对自己的这套装备宝贝得紧，只让他帮忙递个扳手连个电线，金毛小狗乖乖待在一边听命，让他颇有终于有个小弟布莱德平时支使他干活一定很爽的大哥感觉。当雷四处瞧摸冰人老大哥不在听觉范围内而哼起乔尼·凯什的，被布莱德明令禁止的，但是你得承认超牛掰的，乡村歌曲时，娃娃脸（大概是不由自主的，谁能拒绝凯什？）轻声和他合起了副歌。

雷一开始以为那是自己脑子里的幻觉，你知道，在末日里头求生的人脑子多少都已经不太正常，他小时候也没少幻想自己有个叫杰克的不存在朋友。当他发现那幻觉其实是沃特·哈瑟，而且没唱跑调，而且恰巧此时冰人老大哥走了进来检查雷的进度，而且布莱德听见他们合唱的乡村歌曲竟然什么都没说——什么都没说！——时，他没忍住在布莱德走开后捶捶沃特的肩膀。

“乡村歌曲，嗯？你是不知道，以前布莱德听我唱艾薇儿都要白两眼那苦日子嘿！”

沃特冲他露出半是困惑半是不知道自己为什么开心而开心的微笑。

“其实你应该把黄线接到上面那个口。”然后他说。

雷非常大度得，决定继续喜欢这小子。

 

<<<<

 

那之后他们就又是个完整幸福美满还有管他什么好词都一起上吧的大家庭了。

无线电在沃特来的第三天可以使用了，LT听到布莱德的报信时明显松了一大口气，沃特中途插话和LT打了招呼，之后布莱德免不了还要和自家LT亲密唠个十块钱的才罢休。

谁知道下次无线电坏了又好是啥时候，有机会就赶紧上，呼哈！

没了无线电可修，摊给雷的就剩下些日常杂活儿。入冬后没有果园和植物费心照理，记者每天除了看书写文章就是轻点库存，或者和布莱德商量怎么能靠这些口粮活下去。沃特，这枚冉冉升起的修杂工新星，被冰人派去瞅瞅能不能提升发电机的效率，搞一搞备用发动机，也许还有第三个发动机之类之类。

雷实在是闲极无聊。做饭这种从十岁开始就得心应手的活儿根本连挑战的脚后跟都碰不着，四个人又都没有需要他帮忙的分外事，雷在房子里蹦跳了十圈后最终决定去问沃特，因为他发现沃特超好说话。别嫉妒，布莱德，雷雷叔叔还是超爱你这个兄弟的：“你想不想养动物？”

“动物？”沃特回头，一侧脸颊上蹭着机油，雷顺手把毛巾丢到他脸上。

“鸡呀牛啊，可以生蛋可以吃的那种。小皇堡的好运用不完，我们的子弹总有一天是会用完的。”

沃特抿了一口海军蓝马克杯里的咖啡。自从他第一天来这个杯子就算沃特·哈瑟专用。这么一想他确实很喜欢蓝色。

扯远了，养动物。家畜，对，正确的名词是家畜。养家畜。

“我……不会养。”沃特低头吸气，绞紧了毛巾，用手背把脸颊蹭得更脏，“我连仙人掌都没养活过。呃，雷，你为什么不去问问记者？”

雷敏锐察觉到了什么。童年创伤，大概，不，肯定，这个名词他搞不错。

“嘿，沃特？”

沃特没抬头。

“养不活仙人掌不是什么丢人的事儿，行吧？再说你养仙人掌有什么鸟用，榨汁之后卖纯天然绿汁吗，虽然我确实在以前的健康杂志上看过有公司打广告。但是现在？现在没有人吊这种事。现在大家都超喜欢你这样的杂修工。灯泡不亮？啪！就好了。枪卡壳了？咔！就好了。伙计，就算LT现在用布莱恩大夫换你走我都肯定不换，因为，谁知道下次收音机坏的时候没有你——”

“——雷，闭嘴。”沃特轻声说，带着点气音，明显在憋笑。

雷的小心心一点儿也没受伤。但他还是做出了双手捂心喊痛的夸张苦相。布莱德肯定会烦他，记者保持绝对中立，小皇堡只嚼他的好运糖。

沃特笑出了声。

然后把手巾丢回到了雷的脸上。

雷不在意满嘴机油味，他把布料取下来时还故意弹跳着两道眉毛，嘴唇噗砰作响，看着沃特继续笑得像是十几岁的小毛头。也许他真有那么年轻，雷又没真问过。雷自己也不过二十刚冒头。

是谁说喜剧演员不能从表演之中获得快乐的还都得了抑郁的，雷一边自己也笑一边想，尽管他的潜意识在尖叫。

喔，顺便记下以后不要在沃特面前提养家畜。和仙人掌。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

不是他吹，真的不是他吹，雷雷大佬做的饭好吃到全排有名，感恩节那会儿就连总抱怨这那没个完的布莱恩大夫都亲口承认过。

虽然，技术上说，大夫是一直忙着把食物塞进嘴巴。不要太计较细节。

在这个前提下，当沃特对着他做的花生酱三明治皱眉头时，雷能听见自己的小心心挤出了超大的“咯噔”声，酷似他正对着边角卷起又泛黄的色情杂志打手枪时灯泡好死不死正巧熄灭的那种响。

这就是他们和谐可爱还有无论什么好词一起上吧的大家庭第一次冷战的起源。很衰，对不对？

“你对了不起的花生酱三明治有什么意见吗，哈瑟？你妈难道没教过你要珍惜每一口食物？”

“我对花生酱过敏。”沃特开始防御性得抱着手臂，“你那么说有点混蛋了，珀森。”

雷扬高眉毛直到觉得自己眼珠上的皮肤扯长到了极限。他拎起一块三明治在沃特面前晃了晃：“可是你看看这个可爱的，你的老伙计雷雷亲手做的，充满他无比爱意和关心的，三明治。”

沃特翻了个白眼。天哪，外星人和辐射对金毛小狗做了什么，他是什么时候学会翻白眼的？

“雷。你怎么说我都不会吃的。别像个姑娘一样——”

“你说谁娘儿们——”

“你们不吃我都拿走了。”詹姆斯·创姆布利在此时顺手从他们之间端走了整个盘子。

“——而你刚刚还在拿我的母亲开玩笑！”沃特·哈瑟看起来有点真的生气了。

“老天爷啊哈瑟，你的敏感词系统有什么毛病？是不是我说到女性就要人工消个音？”

好吧。也许这下雷才真的捅到了马蜂窝。马蜂窝里的蜂后。因为沃特皱紧眉头颧骨发红，平常多少带点弧度的嘴唇紧直，歌唱着小鸟云朵的蓝眼睛也阴了天。啊哦。

沃特转身就走。

雷也转身就走。这没什么大不了的。不要恐慌。他得趁小皇堡把所有三明治吃完前抢救出几块。然后再说。

 

>>>>

 

但三天之后沃特依然没有跟他说一个字。一个字！

雷觉得自己还没有混蛋到有什么人能坚持三天不跟自己说话的程度。布莱德的记录是一天半。记者是五分钟。在某种程度上来说沃特·哈瑟真是个奇迹。

他们就像些白痴三年级生，坚决不肯率先跟对方说话，紧急情况就通过他人传纸条。在同一个房间遇到对方会假装自己看到团空气。通过仲裁/赌马人放学约见在操场上干架朝对方吐口水。

当然吐口水只是比喻。

雷真的觉得非常憋屈。非常，非常憋屈。尽管雷似乎是那个先挑事的人。可是没人说话真的非常，非常，[无限符号]非常那么憋屈。雷需要不停说话以保持理智。他五岁时医生诊断这是ADD，但利他林让他的脑子更怪后雷停止了吃药。十二岁前他还有幻想朋友杰克，那之后雷只能转向生活中的真人。

在沃特和盖比·伽扎交换之后，就成为了那个真人。

每次他试图跟布莱德谈谈他的前女友和最好朋友或者LT时，他就会“为什么你不去找沃特”来撵他走；每次他试图和记者大哥谈谈他为啥不在滚石或者快活佬办公室好好待着报道大咪咪和吸毒金属乐队或者末日时，他就会“我刚看见沃特在后院”撵他走；每次他试图——不，雷从不试图和创姆布利谈谈。雷会直接去找沃特。

而沃特总会听他满嘴跑火车卡车或者其他交通工具比如地铁。就算他其实没在听，起码沃特会假装自己有听，不时“嗯”一下附和他。

所以你看，雷真的很沮丧。几乎所有需要消音的词都带着屁股前缀或者逼操后缀，他不明白非常文明的使用“你的母亲”能冒犯人到哪里去。也许这是另一个仙人掌。

雷在那天中午后就用那瓶花生酱和Q-Tip换了辣味起士，试图贿赂冰人老大哥当个中间人。

“雷，”布莱德盯着他，“收拾你自己的烂摊子，陆战队难道不是这么教你的？”

“这不一样。”雷耸肩，试图装出一副大不了的样子。在心里想象一只小猫站在冰人的肩膀上。

“我看不出哪里不一样。每次都是因为你的那张嘴，珀森。”布莱德还是收下了自己心爱的辣味起士，“每、一、次。”

“就这一次。”雷继续想象三只小猫在对方头顶抛球。抵消了大部分的冰人死光。

在雷想象到五只小猫时，布莱德终于放弃般点了头：“我会跟他谈谈的。”

“我想让你让他跟我谈谈，布莱德。”

“雷，”冰人和善开口，那种让你觉得他会在下一秒脱光上衣在冰天雪地里开飞机的和善，“你让我感觉自己像带着三个孩子的老爸。”

“我会在老妈面前表扬你的，寇伯特大老爹。”雷同意道。

 

>>>>

 

沃特在第四天把雷堵在了厨房。要他说冰人的效率如此之低雷都不知道他是怎么当上队长的了。

“我很抱歉，雷。”他开口。垂着头，“我不该朝你发脾气。”

“啥？”雷手里是正准备颠到反面的薄饼。看到沃特这么垂头丧气他觉得自己更混蛋了是怎么回事？“不不不，是我的错。或者谁的错也不是，我们只是没沟通好。下次你应该在踏进门的下一秒就背出自己的过敏清单，敏感词清单，不要做这些让我反感的事清单，每一个清单——我们之间没问题了？”

“没问题了，我想。”沃特沉默了一会儿，抬头对雷露出花啊草啊小兔子跑啊的那种微笑，顺手拿起铲子帮他翻面，“你的薄饼要糊锅了。”

联想到花啊草啊小兔子啊也许还有彩虹啊一点也不基。

“你俩能不能动起基屁股来把薄饼快点弄好？”创姆布利拎着一块不知道从什么东西身上搞下来的肉从前门走进，“还有肉要做。”

雷回敬句损人俏皮话，沃特没有收敛他的微笑。

晚餐时布莱德冲他眨眼睛，雷好心情得朝他吹了个心。沃特蓝眼睛里的笑意都能榨出来做甜酱，于是雷也朝他吹了个心。

沃特的反应是低头吃蓝盘子里的青豆。

 

>>>>

 

做饭的人不负责洗盘子，这是他们一小队的规矩。雷习惯在饭后到前院抽根烟，虽然没什么好看的，烟也是会大量掉丝的烂货。没有星星，月亮，宇宙飞船。为了省电他们装在前门的小灯只能照亮前方森林巴掌大的地方，给熟知地形的其他人留作提示。

但终归比他小时候待的地下庇护所强。比他刚满十八岁就报名海军陆战队，训练几个月就穿着生化防护服去中东吃辐射沙强。比任务结束后四处流浪或者回那些新建的庇护所强。

“你在不高兴吗，雷？”

雷侧脸发现沃特坐在他右手边。陆战队几百万的致命训练真不是白瞎，他啥也没听见。

“雷雷叔叔只是在想大人们的事情。”他取下嘴里的烟正脸瞧对方，“你到前院里干吗？”

“你没比我大多少，雷，”沃特指出，“总有些人长得比较年轻。比如LT。”

“而总有些人喜欢念叨着寿司和阴阳，比如卢迪。”雷回敬，看了看烟后把它埋进雪里，“谈到卢迪总是让人很高兴的，沃特。”

“雷，拜托。”沃特搓了搓手，扣上了大衣的兜帽，“我只是觉得你不说话的时候总是显得比较——比较——我也不知道。别扯到卢迪，行吗？”

他隐约想起有个姑娘评论自己面相上带着的中东人特征，原话大概是“眼窝凹陷尤其深以至于有时候她猜不透雷在想些什么”，或者是“有点让她害怕”。

“嘿，四天不跟我说话的人是你好吗沃特？”雷在脑袋顶挥手，沃特耸高肩膀，“看看你带来的精神损失！”

“我保证以后会一直跟你说话，行吧？”沃特说完后跺了跺脚，“外头冷得我快要冻僵了，我们能不能进屋再讨论这个问题？”

雷没有问沃特这么怕冷为什么要出来。跟“你到前院里干吗”一样得不到回答，因为它们是同一个问题。雷又不蠢。

“天哪，陆战队是怎么让你这样怕冷的宝宝进来的，沃特？因为你有狗狗眼吗？我就知道征兵处的混蛋们跟布莱德一样是伪君子。”

沃特翻了个白眼，起身就往屋子方向走。

但这次他回头等了雷一起。

“说话啊伙计，你上一秒才答应的我要一直跟我说话的。”

“好吧。怎么都行。随便你。”沃特嘟哝道，“我已经后悔关心你了，雷。”

“噢——吼，沃特·哈瑟，”雷撘过他的肩膀，沃特下意识顺着热量往他这头靠了靠，“后悔是没有用的。高兴点，老兄，夏天还有几个月就来了，到时候我们可以假装那其实是春之女神盖娅。”

“盖娅是大地女——当我没说。我听见你的小心心哀嚎了。”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

快到圣诞节那会儿下了大雪，北风大爷在窗外嘶吼又呜咽，前脚一出门就会被冰碴糊个满鞋，后脚就在温暖的室内抗议别傻了快回来，所以除了出去打猎的创姆布利，他们几个大部分时间都在屋子里头做些无聊的事打发时间。雷讲啊讲啊讲，沃特听啊听啊听，记者填完了所有的猜字游戏，布莱德在读第三遍《地下室手记》。

也是快到圣诞节那会儿，雷不知为何特别想去碰碰沃特。

第一次是在某天晚上吃饭，沃特正对着布莱德露出毛绒绒的小狗笑脸，雷就忽然很好奇他那头金发摸起来是不是也一样茸茸毛。

这股古怪冲动来得如此猛烈，他瞅着自己的指头抽搐了一下。

“不。”他对自己的手警告。

雷第二次这么想是在某天早上沃特摸进厨房给自己冲热可可的时候。雷正用勺子跟粘成块状的麦片做斗争，沃特凑过来问需不需要他帮忙，鼻子底下有条巧克力痕迹，一边跟他说话一边舔着上唇，雷都能闻见那甜丝丝的味。

“不。”他对沃特以及自己的眼睛说，别盯着他的舌头看了，真见鬼。

第三次这种张力发生在某天中午沃特在沙发上打盹的时候。雷眼看着电视上的小人儿被爆了头，血浆和“你死了”一起溅了满屏。他刚想回头谴责沃特你应该掩护我就发现他睡着了，脑袋快垂到胸口，手上还攥着操杆。

雷一边想着不不不不，一边真的去摸了沃特的头，手感尖叫着好好好好。

“嗯？”沃特因此被弄醒，皱着眉含糊哼鼻音。

“呃，给你摆正。”雷满口胡话，“你睡歪了。”

沃特轻易相信那蠢毙了的借口，蹭个舒服的姿势重新睡了过去。

“珀森，你能不能不去烦沃特？”走进客厅的冰人看了他们一眼，见怪不怪得开始教育雷。每次都是他的错，就算上次是沃特烤糊了吐司也被算做是雷的错，有人就是这么偏心，开奖三块猜猜是谁。

“我没有烦他，好呗？我只是帮他睡得好看一点。”

冰人摆摆手，不想再接话，经过他们去后方的卫生间。

雷这次纯粹是为了挑衅布莱德才又摸了摸沃特的头毛。

 

<<<<

 

摸了两次头毛就有了第三次，只不过第三次是在沃特很清醒的时候。

那天大雪终于停下，太阳在白色雾气后折叠金芒，狂风磕醒了药难得十分安定，他们全体都在外头扫雪，清出几条能走人的路。雪很松软，抓一把团不出球来，但这不影响雷攥了满拳，攻其不备扔到布莱德的脸上。

冰人先生现在是真冰，布莱德抹着脸露出十级杀气，本来该响的警报因为旁边笑出声的沃特变成了搞笑曲。

“约书亚·雷蒙德·珀森。”布莱德把铁铲插到一边，蹲下来把小石子塞进雪球——这就很阴险了——雷慌忙扣帽闪避，揪过沃特挡在身前。

“放开人质，珀森。”

“我不，”雷顺便捅了捅笑得更厉害的沃特，“认真点儿伙计，有点人质的自觉。”

沃特这下笑得捂肚子弯了下去，布莱德瞅准机会投掷，雷侧过身堪堪躲过，趁着布莱德重整武装之时捏把雪顺着沃特的后颈塞了进去。

“嘿！”沃特被凉得停下笑声，弹跳着试图把雪抖出来。

“啦啦啦啦啦啦，呐呐呐呐呐呐。”雷唱着跑过沃特的揪抓，布莱德的再次攻击则刚好砸在来报告任务完成的小皇堡的胸口。

创姆布利很高兴又有仗可打了。

记者大哥则完全是在混战之中稀里糊涂加入的。他先是被准头欠佳的小皇堡打到了后背，又被雷的天女散花弄了满头，出于报复打中了因为怕冷裹得灵活度几乎没有的沃特。

“见鬼，珀森！”沃特揉着眼睛诅咒，从口袋里掏出储存好的雪，一副不达成目的不罢休的坚定，和眯细眼睛的布莱德立即组成了统一战线。

“啊喔。”雷拔腿就撤，一分钟内中了两弹，滑了三跤，轻易被围攻的布莱德和沃特抓了正着，站在他面前的沃特举着两手冰雪，不顾他大声抗议全塞进衣服里。

“你负责清理战场，下士。”布莱德提着他的后颈衣料，严酷声色往他伤口上撒雪，“别想偷懒耍滑。”

“可是布莱德——”

正义的战士沃特完成了复仇，恢复正常拍拍雷的肩：“我会煮热咖啡留给你的。”

雷真想搂着他大喊你是世界上最可爱的人。

雷雷叔叔说到做到，顺手捋把沃特的头毛。沃特被弄愣了几秒，倒是没推开他的手。

顺着雷后脊流下去的雪水逐渐变暖和。

 

<<<<

 

平安夜当天B连2排在LT的房子里聚餐，他们谁也不知道LT到底是从哪里搞来的火鸡。雷和帕皮主厨，等待烤箱和炖菜的间歇举罐啤酒听Poke带头合唱圣诞歌曲；李利和克里斯托弗中途溜进来偷走了几块玉米脆饼；Gunny偶尔探头问声还有多久开饭；LT和布莱德取餐具时发现少几个盘子，一起回1队的房子去拿缺少的也许干点其他什么事情雷又管不着。

晚餐非常完美。

大家一起分享食物，笑声，故事，礼物，模仿白痴连长的事迹，哑嗓子学教父的声音，起身敬酒祝福时正儿八经。

晚餐结束后雷照老习惯套了大衣去外头吹风抽烟，路过屋子里三三两两聚堆的队友互相说声圣诞快乐。

冷风扑在脸上把雷抽了清醒，他定睛发现后院有个背影十分像沃特，走过去一看，嘿还真是沃特。

他抖出根烟叼在嘴里，倒没着急点燃：“我说沃特，这么冷的天你怎么在外头待着？”

沃特皱着眉，眼珠子发空，看到是雷后愁容解冻不少，脚下有搭没搭地踢着积雪：“今天不怎么冷。”

“三次机会让我猜猜，”雷在他左手边坐下来，把烟挪到嘴角，“你想家了？想老娘老爹老妹老哥了？想我了？”

“没错，想你。”沃特顺着他的话头转移话题，不顾雷的小心心因此莫名揪紧，“你有没有好奇过如果回去会是什么样？”

“回哪，中东？避难所？”

“不，世界末日之前。”沃特看着他，蓝色瞳孔扩散，星星倒落湖面，“这一切之前。”

“呃。”雷身后的窗户此时传来声模糊大笑，他用打火掩饰思维轨迹，“我不知道。但就算没有世界末日其实也——其实也不会有什么变化。战争还是战争，混球还是混球，冰人还是冰人。”

沃特冷白的嘴唇显出上扬前兆。

“杀人还是杀人，生存还是生存，繁衍吃喝拉撒睡。”雷伸手撘过沃特的肩膀，“我还是老伙计雷雷。”

沃特想张嘴，又抿紧下唇，最终他释怀，从不论什么糟糕回忆还是终极思考中跳出来，同样伸手搭过雷的肩头拍了一拍。

“甭客气，甜心。”雷替他回答。

 

<<<<

 

圣诞节之后又下了场大雪。这回从窗外望去能看见柔和飘落的六棱片，记者因此感叹出几首诗，小皇堡的收获明显增多，布莱德终于能和LT散个步，留着雷和沃特无聊看家，在电力允许的情况下打打游戏。沃特的瞌睡越来越多，在沙发上靠着雷呼噜，雷因此心安理得摸个头毛。

布莱德散步回来的早，或者记者溜达过一圈找完写作素材后都不会来沙发上抢他们的地盘，直到有天意外打猎早回的创姆布利开口：“你们能不能找个屋睡，今天有辛普森一家播。”

雷摇醒沃特说明情况，对方裹好毯子，打着哈欠回了房间。

创姆布利困惑看着还坐在沙发上的雷：“你不一起去？”

雷挑高眉毛，狂瞪眼睛：“又不是我睡觉。”

“行。”创姆布利耸肩，好像听到的是什么借口，打开了电视机。

雷持续挑高眉毛，狂瞪对方，试图理解小皇堡的脑袋里在想些啥，但是创姆布利已经在对着动画片吃吃发笑。

同样的诡异情况还出现在三天后，雷奉中士之令检查栅栏和陷阱，沃特出去交换某个机械零件，例行到后院仓库清点的记者问他沃特在哪。

“Poke那。”雷正抡着锤子，怀特脸上的表情让他觉得自己好像有哪里没跟上，“你收音机坏了？”

“啊，不，”记者用铅笔头挠挠后脑，“就是看你俩不在一起有点奇怪。”

最诡异的情况自然来于了不起的冰人老大哥，他在第二天布置今日任务时随意问了雷一句：“你其实可以和沃特搬一起住，正好腾出房间放杂物。”

“啥？”雷吮着袋装奶昔回答，“我为啥要和沃特一起住？”

布莱德盯他，雷不以为然，扭头招呼路过的沃特，沃特在背景里抱怨雷怎么每次都能吃满脸，扯了纸巾递给他然后继续去修修补补。

“你看。”冰人说。

雷环顾四周，啥也没有：“看什么？”

“我简直不敢相信你们俩。”布莱德又犹自明白了什么，扶住前额。他到底明白了什么？“简直不敢相信。”

“布莱德大老爹，别打哑谜了快跟你的老伙计雷雷说说。”

“你是个蠢货。”布莱德回答，“沃特——算了。”

“谁跟我保证不会对任何一个小孩偏心的！”雷挥舞着包装袋，“你很明显就偏心沃特，布莱德！”

“行。沃特也是蠢货。你高兴了？”

“嘿！你怎么敢说沃特是蠢货？”

这么久以来雷第一次听见冰人的喉咙发出恼火又挫败的咯咯声，除去最近大家似乎都能看见他看不见的大象的奇异态度实在是挑起了雷的好奇心，雷雷叔叔还是颇有成就感的。

“去建你的棚子，下士。”

“你说了算，长官。”雷提着工具箱敬礼，心里还在打嘀咕。

 

<<<<

 

雷最终决定跟沃特谈谈这件事，毕竟其他人都不肯跟他谈。再说沃特很明显是这件事里的另一位主角。

他在晚饭烟后晃去沃特的房间，盖比·伽扎原本的布置没什么改变，只多了些手工摆设和常用工具。对方在他开门时头也不抬，手里摆弄铁片做悍马模型，跟他们院子里停的那辆大概是等比例缩放。

“沃特！”雷欢呼道，盘腿在他对面坐下，“你有没有觉得最近他们很奇怪？”

“谁们怎么奇怪？”

“小皇堡，记者，甚至布莱德。”雷凑近了些，用分享秘密的语调小声道，“他们总是问关于你的问题。”

“我？”沃特猛地抬头，“我做错了什么吗？是不是他们觉得我——”

“不不不，就是，”雷掰着手指，“我也说不清。他们表现得好像我们是连体婴一样，没了另一个就不正常。”

沃特沉默了一会：“喔。”

雷对他学舌回应：“喔？”

“你可以直说你喜欢我的，雷。”沃特重新低头搞他的模型，好像自己刚刚没说出什么惊天动地的话一样。

“什么——我不——不是，我确实喜欢你，沃特。但是——”雷被自己的话哽住，上一次这种事发生还是他七岁那会儿试图跟一个叫艾利克斯安娜的五岁小姑娘求婚，下一秒雷忽然间就明白了，意大利人说的电闪雷劈原来不是比喻，“天哪，我喜欢你，沃特。”

“我知道，雷。”沃特再次抬头的时候在对他微笑，那种花啊草啊小兔子跑小鸭子跳，那种让雷觉得自己其实无比重要，那种让他忍不住伸手去揉对方头毛，的笑。

“嘿，我喜欢你，沃特。”雷这次心甘情愿承认布莱德说自己蠢货，他也简直搞不懂自己怎么过了这么久才想通，“你也喜欢我，很明显。”

沃特露出他们刚见面时那种带点困惑的温和羞怯：“……没错？”

雷决定主动闭嘴。

他捞起沃特的衣领吻他。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
